Finnick
by MariiieCamille
Summary: Je suis blessé de partout, elle aussi, nous sommes faibles. Je me réveille en gémissant, je suis plein de sueur. J'avais oublié qu'un jour je me retrouverai peut-être contre elle dans ces Jeux et que le fait de la sauver disparaitrait sûrement.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : L'univers d'Hunger Games et les personnages sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins et libre interprétation de la websérie Finnick & Annie.

* * *

Ce matin, mon père m'a annoncé une bonne nouvelle, nous allons pêcher. C'est mon passe-temps favori, normal, je vis dans le district Quatre. Le district de la pêche. Nous y allons dans une heure, je prépare mon filet et mon père son trident. J'ai seulement dix ans mais si nous voulons survivre il faut que nous pêchions, et la pêche est un art complexe qui s'apprend le plus tôt possible. C'est interdit bien sûr, pêcher est considéré comme voler et passable de peine de mort. Tout est interdit en ce pays, Panem. Seuls le président Snow, le Capitole et peut-être les Pacificateurs ont des droits. Mais si nous nous en tenons aux règles nous mourront alors autant les enfreindre. Il suffit de se faire discret. Mon père m'appelle alors :

— Fin, c'est l'heure.

Mon vrai nom est Finnick Odair, Fin c'est mon surnom. Je pêche seulement avec mon père car, à l'école je suis seul. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Ici, on n'aime pas se faire des amis, moi y compris.

— Oui, j'arrive, je réponds.

Sur la route pour la plage nous restons silencieux.

Arrivés à destination, nous allons dans l'eau et mon père me donne un cours quotidien de natation. Je me débrouille plutôt bien. Après ce cours nous pêchons, en ce samedi, il fait beau ce qui arrive souvent ici. Nous sortons de l'eau avec une bonne récolte, sept poissons, ce soir nous allons nous régaler. Nous mettons nos prises dans notre seau quand mon père parle enfin :

— Alors l'école, mon fils, comment ça se passe ?

— Et bien c'est intéressant, je réponds

— Et tu n'as pas de petite amie ? dit-il, curieux, un peu trop à mon goût.

—Non pourquoi ? je rétorque, penaud.

— Parce que tu es beau et intelligent, je me demandais juste.

— Papa j'ai seulement dix ans, et je ne suis pas aussi beau que tu le prétends.

Mon père me trouve beau, avec ma peau dorée, mes yeux verts qui rappellent la mer de mon district et mes cheveux blonds. Ma mère m'a même dit que mon père aurait voulu me placer dans une école pour devenir un tribut de carrière. Il pensait qu'en grandissant j'allais devenir puissant, que ma beauté et mon athlétisme allait encourager les sponsors à m'épauler durant la chose la plus cruelle en ce pays : Les Hunger Games –ou Jeux de la faim-.

Ces Jeux ont des règles des plus simples. Le Capitole réunit les adolescents de douze à dix-huit ans lors d'une Moisson nationale, des gens venus du Capitole tire, parmi des centaines de papiers, le nom d'un tribut. Un pour les filles et un pour les garçons. Les choisis se rendent au Capitole pour s'entraîner, puis sont ensuite envoyés dans une arène avec comme seule règle : tuer ou être tuer. Le dernier survivant sera déclaré vainqueur et couvert de richesse pour son district et lui.

Cela fait le plaisir des habitants des Capitole, voir des enfants se battre à mort. Il en est ainsi pour chacun des douze districts depuis soixante-et-un ans maintenant. Les tributs de carrière s'entraînent dans une école spécialisée –ce qui est normalement interdit- et à l'âge requit, ils se portent volontaires. Ce sont souvent les concurrents les plus redoutables par définition : les vainqueurs.

Cela existe seulement dans trois districts, le Un, le Deux et le Quatre. Pour les populations de ces districts gagner est un honneur. Pas pour moi. Ces trois districts sont aussi les plus riches de Panem (après le Capitole bien sûr). Je suis reconnaissant envers ma mère qui a empêché mon père de me placer dans cette école. Dans deux ans je serai éligible, j'y pense souvent et cela me fait peur. Mais si je suis choisi, j'essaierai d'attirer au mieux les sponsors qui m'enverront peut être des cadeaux. Mon père me tire de mes pensées :

— Fin ?

— Oui ?

— Ça va ? demande-t-il, l'air inquiet.

— Oui, je pensais seulement à quelque chose de pas très important, j'élude.

Nous continuons notre chemin sans parler. Ma mère saute de joie en découvrant notre butin, il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous ramenons autant à manger. Elle prépare le repas pendant que je pose la table dehors. Ce soir je pense dormir à la belle étoile, cela m'arrive souvent.

Dans deux jours c'est la Moisson. Moi et mes parents y sommes conviés même si je n'ai pas l'âge requis nous nous devons d'aller voir cette « cérémonie ». Quand je repense aux pauvres enfants obligés d'être éligibles pour ce jeu, un jour ça sera malheureusement mon tour. Bien sûr les enfants nés au Capitole y échappent, voilà l'injustice. Je fais le vide dans ma tête et me met à table, ma mère brise le silence :

— Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés aujourd'hui. Et toi Finnick ton père m'a dit que tu t'étais encore amélioré !

— Oui, je suis content d'apprendre si vite, dis-je sans grande conviction.

— Je suis sûr que plus tard tu seras le mari et père que toute famille rêve d'avoir, lance mon père.

— Merci papa, je conclue.

Nous finissons le repas dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'ordonne d'aller me coucher, je m'exécute. Je dors finalement dans mon lit et d'un sommeil sans rêve. Viens alors le jour de cette fameuse Moisson, personne ne travaille aujourd'hui, c'est comme une fête ici. Nous devons seulement nous rendre à quatorze heure sur la grand-place pour le très attendu tirage des Hunger Games.

Tout le monde y est conviés et nous devons tous répondre présent à moins d'être au portes de la mort. Sinon nous aurons de graves ennuis. Les deux participants sont des carrières surement vont-ils remporter les Jeux, mais qu'importe ! La semaine passe à une vitesse astronomique. L'école me passionne à vrai dire, tous les soirs après l'école nous sommes invités sur la grand-place pour découvrir comment « nos » tributs se débrouillent pendant les avant-Jeux, je regarde sans regarder. Bientôt les Jeux commenceront. En attendant aujourd'hui comme toujours moi et mon père allons pêcher.

Au bout de quinze minutes les poissons ne viennent toujours pas, je m'impatiente :

— Papa est-ce qu'on va rester ici des heures ? En plus il n'y a aucun poisson ici ! On peut aller autre part ?

Mon père habitué à ma patience s'étonne :

— Cela fait seulement quinze minutes que nous sommes ici Finnick. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça les poissons vont venir pêcher demande de la patience.

Je me jette dans l'eau, ne voulant plus être debout mais mon père me demande :

— Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

— Si, mais je connais la leçon papa, reste ici, ne bouges pas et des bonnes choses t'arriveront. On y va maintenant ? je m'emporte.

— Finnick, lève-toi, dit-il calmement.

Je soupire, j'en ai marre d'attendre ici, rien ne viens alors à quoi bon rester ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui mon impatience prend le dessus.

— Chaque mouvement que tu fais envoi des signaux tout autour de toi explique-t-il encore une fois très calme.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire? Arrêter de respirer ? je m'exclame.

— Ce n'est pas à propos d'arrêter quelque chose mais plutôt à propos de contrôler. Contrôler sa pensée est la meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire.

Il s'exécute, au bout de 5 minutes il lance :

— Regarde !.

Il tend le doigt vers un poisson qui s'approche de nous, je lance mon filet sur lui et mon père lui donne un coup de harpon qui lui est fatal.

Nous sortons de l'eau une heure plus tard avec trois poissons, c'est un peu maigre mais je pense revenir demain .

— Tu viens Fin ? demande mon père.

— J'arrive !

Mon père part mais je reste dans l'eau pour tester sa méthode. Elle s'avère très efficace même si je n'ai pas de harpon ni de filet pour les attraper. Je reste ici quelques heures, tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse dans la plage vide. Il n'y a jamais personne dans la mer, il y a trop de travail à effectuer dans le district. Une voix hurle alors :

— A l'aide elle ne sait pas nager !

Je ne repère pas tout de suite d'où viens la voix, puis je vois la femme qui a hurlé « à l'aide », elle était sur un bateau et regardais fixement un endroit en tentant d'aider la petite forme qui se débattait pour ne pas se noyer.

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps je reste ici à la regarder, s'accrocher à la vie. Puis je plonge dans l'eau et me met à nager pour aller la chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Je l'attrape par le bras et la ramène sur le rivage. Je lui demande alors :

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— A…Annie, dit-elle entre deux grelots.

Sa mère accourent pour la chercher, elle l'a rassure et me remercie. Après cet incident, je décide de rentrer chez moi. J'habite à cinq-cents mètres de la mer et c'est une maison en bois, assez basse avec seulement un rez-de-chaussée, le type de maison courante ici.

Quand je rentre mon père se prépare pour aller au travail comme tous les après-midi. Il travaille seulement l'après-midi, comme pêcheur. Maman, elle est mère au foyer depuis qu'elle a abandonné son travail à cause de sa maladie. C'est une maladie qui se soigne seulement au Capitole mais il n'y a que les habitants de notre capitale peuvent y accéder. Ici on se soigne avec ce que l'on a, bien qu'on soit l'un des districts les plus riches.

Aujourd'hui je ne vais pas à l'école je suis attendu à quatorze heure sur la grand-place pour le début des Jeux. Peut-être verrais-je Annie, je l'avais déjà vue à l'école elle est plus jeune que moi, je dirais deux ans de moins. En arrivant sur la grand-place je ne suis pas étonné que les paris fusent. Les Pacificateurs er les habitants parient que nos tributs survivront au bain de sang (comme toujours).

Les premières heures sont toujours les pires, les organisateurs attendent même la fin du bain de sang pour faire tonner le canon. Le canon, la chose qui apprends la mort d'un tribut. Les parieurs avaient raison les deux tributs ont survécu et ont tué la plupart des autres tributs et sont bien sûr allié avec les tributs du Un et du Deux. Déjà deux districts ont leurs tributs morts : le Neuf, le Dix et le Douze. L'écran s'éteint au bout de deux heures de diffusion en direct et se rallume presque instantanément.

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié qu'après le bain de sang il y a le debriefing de Caesar Flickerman, avec ses cheveux, ses lèvres et ces paupières vert émeraude. Il est ridicule à voir. Cette partie-là, je la regarde sans y faire attention, le ralenti des meurtres ne m'effraie pas, je suis habitué c'est plutôt la voix et le visage de Caesar qui m'insupporte.

Après ces quinze minutes de torture on nous laisse enfin sortir d'ici. Ce soir mon père ne travaille pas on peut enfin passer un moment en famille. Nous allons sur la plage et nous pique-niquons. Nous ne parlons pas des Jeux mais plutôt de ce qui s'est passé samedi, à la fin de mon récit mes parents me regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Mon fils tu es un héros, me dit ma mère.

— C'est grâce à moi je t'ai tout appris ! renchérit mon père en rigolant. Tu as bien fait de ne pas paniquer.

Cela fait bizarre d'avoir de la reconnaissance. Nous parlons de cet exploit toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de se baigner. Cela nous arrive souvent, de nous baigner la nuit. L'eau est froide mais c'est agréable car dehors il fait chaud. Trop chaud. Je nage quelque minutes et regarde les poissons, je regarde autour de moi et vois mon district illuminé c'est tellement beau. Suivi de mes parents, nous rentrons à la maison. Je me lave entièrement et surtout les cheveux car j'emporte tout le sable de la plage avec moi. Je me sèche, puis me met au lit. Je rêve que je suis dans les Hunger Games, avec Annie et que nous nous battons, c'est une bataille sanglante.

Je suis blessé de partout, elle aussi, nous sommes faibles. Je me réveille en gémissant, je suis plein de sueur. J'avais oublié qu'un jour je me retrouverai peut-être contre elle dans ces Jeux et que le fait de la sauver disparaitrait sûrement. Mais c'est comme ça je n'y peux rien. Je reprends mes esprits et me rendors.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille tôt et descend déjeuner. Aujourd'hui je vais à l'école. Ma mère n'est toujours pas réveillée c'est bizarre elle est toujours là quand je me lève. Papa descend et d'assois en face de moi il a l'air d'avoir mal dormi et semble dépité. Il parle enfin :

— Ecoute je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

Je m'attends au pire, mais que se passe-t-il ?

— Oui je t'écoute dis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

— Ne m'en veux pas mais maman a succombée, elle est morte je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose.

Je reste ici bouche bée à regarder mon père.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Cela fait deux ans maintenant que mère est morte. Je pense que cela a été les deux pires années de ma vie. Mon père et moi, nous avons eu du mal à nous en remettre, mais nous avons réussi. Père a maintenant un travail à plein temps.

Nous avons enterré ma mère au cimetière le plus proche de la mer, comme elle le désirait. À vrai dire je m'en suis surtout sorti grâce à Annie. Après l'accident nous somme devenu inséparable, elle est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Dans deux semaines c'est la Moisson j'espère ne pas être choisi seulement pour que ne pas laisser mon père seul.

J'ai grandi, maintenant je déteste le Capitole de nous infliger tout ça. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais la haine grandit avec le temps. Si jamais je suis choisi, je sais que tout est fini pour moi. Je ne reverrais plus Annie, mon père, mon district, et en plus de ça je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas y penser.

Dans quelques minutes, je vais rejoindre Annie. Elle restera surement sur le bord de la plage le temps que j'aille pêcher. Elle ne veut plus mettre un pied dans l'eau, bien sûr, après sa « noyade » elle est restée terrifiée. Peut-être qu'un jour elle acceptera d'y retourner. Depuis que mon père a repris son travail à plein temps, je pêche seul tous les soirs, après l'école et avec la compagnie d'Annie de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas le choix si nous voulons survivre, pêcher tous les soirs est crucial.

Je quitte enfin la maison, qui me met mal à l'aise depuis la mort de ma mère. Rien n'a changé depuis et ça me dérange, ça me rappelle constamment qu'elle pourrait être à nos côtés. J'arrive sur la plage, quelques minutes après mon départ. Dans notre district nous nous déplaçons à pied sauf certaines personnes dont les moyens dépassent les nôtres.

Annie a changée, elle aussi. A présent elle est grande pour son âge, elle a des cheveux châtains et sa peau légèrement dorée et ses yeux verts la rendent très séduisante. Mais nous sommes seulement amis, rien de plus. Elle arrive peu de temps après moi et étend sa serviette sur le sable.

— Salut Fin me dit-elle joyeusement.

— Salut.

Nous échangeons des banalités puis elle fait un collier avec des coquillages pendant que je pars pêcher. Au bout d'un quart d'heure je reviens avec trois poissons. Je me suis beaucoup amélioré bien que mon père ne puisse plus m'expliquer. Je m'assois aux côtés d'Annie.

— Alors ? Prêt à affronter ta première Moisson ? demande-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas trop, dis-je mal à l'aise, je redoutais qu'on me pose cette question.

— Oh… souffle-t-elle en voyant mon visage se décomposer. Tu n'as ton nom inscrit qu'une seule fois n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Tu ne risques pas grand-chose alors, je suppose.

— Je l'espère, je murmure.

—Tu crois que l'hôtesse de cette année va être aussi ridicule que l'ancienne ? questionne-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

L'hôtesse est une femme venue du Capitole chargée de tirer les papiers. Cette année la rumeur court que l'hôtesse a changée. Mais qu'importe !

— Sûrement mais une chose est sûre elle sera toujours aussi ridicule dis-je en riant.

Les deux semaines qui précèdent la Moisson passent vite. Trop vite. J'essaye de passer le plus de temps avec mon père croyant que c'est les derniers.

Le jour de la Moisson arrive, les rumeurs disaient vrai, l'hôtesse a changé bien qu'elle soit tout aussi ridicule. Je n'ai pas été choisi. L'attente a été rude mais un poids est parti quand l'hôtesse a prononcé un autre nom.

J'ai couru voir mon père et l'ai serré dans mes bras. J'en ai fait de même pour Annie. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de voir que je n'ai pas été choisi. Ce soir là, mon père, Annie, sa famille et moi, nous avons mangé sur la plage.

Cela fait maintenant un mois que le vainqueur est proclamé, il n'est pas de notre district. Demain je vais voir Annie et je vais la convaincre d'apprendre à nager elle n'aura plus le choix. Il est grand temps qu'elle apprenne.

Le lendemain, en arrivant sur la plage je lui annonce d'emblée, bien sur elle refuse je m'y suis attendu. Un jour je réussirai.

**.**

**.**

Annie a maintenant douze ans et va affronter sa première Moisson, tandis que moi j'ai quatorze ans je vais sur ma troisième Moisson. Ce soir je la rejoins sur la plage, comme d'habitude après l'école. Je la retrouve sur la plage, inquiète comme jamais, je sais pourquoi mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Je vais dans l'eau et commence à pêcher tandis qu'elle reste au bord de la plage.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je pêche un poisson mais j'en rate un autre de peu :

— Annie t'as vu ça ? J'ai presque réussi !

— Hum, hum des années de pratiques et tu n'attrapes qu'un seul poisson ?

— Tu penses que c'est facile ? Et puis tu sais bien que j'ai déjà réussi à pêcher plusieurs poisson n'est-ce pas ? je rétorque pour me défendre.

Je tâte le fond de l'eau pour trouver une algue, je m'approche d'elle et lui lance. Elle hurle et court, j'en profite pour me mettre à sa place sur sa serviette :

— Sérieusement Annie, tu vas vivre toute ta vie dans le district Quatre sans jamais apprendre à nager ? Je veux dire c'est pratiquement un crime.

— Je n'apprends pas à nager car ce n'est pas nécessaire en plus ce n'est pas bien vu, qu'une fille de ma classe soit vue en train de nager avec un pêcheur. Répond-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

Je ne réplique rien et rigole, j'oublie toujours qu'Annie ne viens pas du même « milieu » et c'est bien dommage car ça lui éviterai de faire toujours attention aux gens qui sont autour de nous quand nous sommes ensemble.

— Un jour, mon père me donnera son trident, dis-je pour changer de sujet. Et ce sera grâce au bon pêcheur que je serai qu'il y aura de la nourriture sur la table.

— Tu veux dire que c'est grâce à des pêcheurs comme ton père que tu as de la nourriture sur la table. S'ils comptaient sur toi Fin, ils mourraient de faim depuis longtemps.

— Eh ! Je m'améliore ! dis-je pour ma défense, Annie et moi adorons nous lancer des petits piques. Et d'ailleurs la pêche n'est pas aussi simple que tu le prétends.

— Et tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? demande-t-elle

— Bien sûr, si je le dis ! Je peux te pêcher, une dizaine de poisson sans problème ! je réponds, vexé.

— Ouais, ouais j'aimerai voir ça !

— Mais tu le verras Annie Cresta. Et quand tu l'aura vu tu devras me laisser t'apprendre à nager.

— Si je ne suis pas morte de vieillesse d'ici là, dit-elle en reprenant sa serviette.

Elle me fait un signe de la main puis part, je la rejoins en courant car nous avons le même chemin pour rentrer à nos maisons respectives, autant le faire ensemble.

— Annie, tu verras je deviendrai…

Je m'interromps tout à coup lorsque que je découvre les deux Pacificateurs qui nous regardent durement, leurs armes pointées sur nous. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons là à nous contempler.

Un Pacificateurs prend Annie par le bras, tandis que l'autre se charge de moi et ma maigre récolte. Ils nous emmènent à travers le district, tous les habitants nous dévisagent comme si nous avions tué quelqu'un. Nous arrivons enfin dans le bureau du chef des Pacificateurs, celui-ci lance :

— Alors comme ça on vole les biens du district ? Comment osez-vous ? Vous avez tous ce que vous voulez, le Capitole est clément envers vous !

— Non, la preuve je suis obligé de « voler » les biens du district pour espérer survivre ! Répondis-je avec arrogance. Mais vous, vous ne connaissez pas la faim !

Il s'approche d'Annie, et perçoit ma colère. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche d'elle ! Il continue et lui caresse la joue. J'essaye de me débattre mais le Pacificateur a trop d'emprise sur moi :

— Et toi ma chère, qu'est ce qu'une fille de ton milieu fait avec ce garçon ?

— Laissez là ! Je hurle, je suis le seul fautif et par conséquent le seul qui doit être punit, elle n'as rien à voir avec moi.

Annie reste muette et pétrifiée, elle me regarde quand même et son visage semble plein de gratitude. Je lui dois bien ça, c'est ma meilleure amie. Je le lui fais comprendre.

— Très bien, reprend le Pacificateur, puisque tu le souhaite tant… il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Vous autres, faites rassembler la foule et toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt un Pacificateur, installe le matériel et informe la foule qu'une nouvelle flagellation s'annonce.

On m'a placé dans une petite cellule, je reste ici impuissant, attendant que l'on me fouette. Je ne comprends plus rien, jamais aucun Pacificateur ne vient ici. Que va dire mon père, et les parents d'Annie ? J'ai déjà vu des flagellations, forcé. C'est horrible mais je me dis qu'il y a pire, être Muet et être au service du Capitole pour toujours sans possibilité d'évasion. Ou pire encore être exécuter.

Au fil des années j'ai grandi, je suis devenu fort et robuste peut-être assez pour résister à mon châtiment. Cependant mentalement je suis faible, je ne pourrais pas regarder mon père dans les yeux. Je reste ici à ruminer pendant des heures lorsque que le Chef des Pacificateurs m'escorte sur la « scène » qui se trouve à l'extérieur sur la grand-place. Je croise le regard d'Annie, elle pleure, puis mon père qui me toise durement. On m'attache au poteau et le Chef de Pacificateur commence déjà à me fouetter, avec une telle force que la douleur me fait lâcher un cri. Les minutes passent et le fouet claque de plus en plus. Je commence à perdre la vue et à ne plus entendre l'effarement de la foule, je m'évanouis, je le sens et je ne peux rien faire contre.

Je suis faible.

Je me réveille quelques jours plus tard dans l'hôpital du district, autour de moi les gens s'activent. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, depuis quand je suis là mais une chose est sure je souffre terriblement. Je n'ai pas le temps dans savoir plus car je me rendors. Je me réveille une deuxième fois, j'espère que ce sera la bonne. Je sens déjà moins les douleurs. Je suis guéri même si je ne dois pas me surpasser pendant quelques temps.

Au bout d'un mois je suis enfin complètement rétabli, d'après mon père le Chef m'aurais fouetté moins de fois que la normale car je suis encore un enfant. Depuis je m'assure qu'il n'y a aucun Pacificateurs dans les parages quand je vais pêcher, ça ne m'arrête pas.

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ma troisième Moisson. J'ai plus peur pour Annie que pour moi bien sûr. Je passe donc toute la matinée avec elle qui est pétrifiée. À quatorze heures nous rejoignons ensemble la grand-place. Je vais me ranger avec les garçons de mon âge et Annie fait de même. Je lui jette des regards pour la rassurer à distance. Cette année je n'ai que trois papiers dans la boule en verres, les tesserae ne sont pas nécessaire pour moi.

L'hôtesse appelle les gagnants. Je ne repère que Mags qui m'étonne par son âge elle à soixante-dix ans et parait en pleine forme. L'hôtesse annonce :

— Bienvenue aux soixante-cinquième Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Cette phrase ne veut rien dire mais est répétée chaque année, à n'importe quelle occasion. Je regarde Annie qui se trouve à droite et nous rigolons. Comme toujours le maire lis l'interminable traité de Trahison puis vient le tirage :

— Bien, il est temps de procéder au tirage les dames d'abord, dit-elle en arborant un sourire malsain.

Elle s'approche tant bien que mal vers la boule en verre qui contient les prénoms des filles. Sa perruque verte et sa robe sont ridicule. Elle enfourne sa main dans les papiers, la tourne et en pioche enfin un. J'espère que ce ne sera pas Annie, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Elle le déplie lentement et se rapproche du micro. Elle n'annonce pas son nom tout de suite elle laisse durer le suspens, elle crie enfin :

— Annabella Hodgkin !

Quand elle annonce ce nom je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux je regarde Annie et lui fais un grand sourire, plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Annabella monte sur l'estrade elle parait terrifiée, quand l'hôtesse demande s'il y a des volontaires deux carrières se proposent. La procédure s'avère longue et compliquée, mais finalement une carrière du nom d'Alexus est retenue.

—Bon, passons aux garçons, annonce-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle s'approche de la grosse boule qui renferme les noms des garçons. Elle pioche et revient au micro. Je suis tellement absorbé par la carrière que je ne remarque pas la suite. Bien que ça soit une fille elle semble détenir une force incroyable, elle fait au moins vingt-cinq ou trente kilos de plus que moi. Ses muscles se voient, bien qu'elle porte une robe. Elle doit avoir dix-huit ans je pense, je plains le garçon qui va être choisi, elle a l'air forte et je ne la plains pas trop non plus car ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds lui donne un air de femme fatale. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois que tout le monde m'observe, Annie me regarde gravement. Que se passe-t-il ? J'entends l'hôtesse crier :

— Finnick Odair ! Viens je te prie.

Choqué, je viens de comprendre que je suis se garçon à plaindre, je suis le choisi ! Je m'avance en tremblant vers l'estrade et monte d'un pas mal assuré. Mon dernier espoir est qu'un carrière se porte volontaire à ma place.

— Et bien tu ne voulais pas venir tu te cachais ? rit l'hôtesse

Je la regarde en souriant. J'attends qu'un carrière réponde à sa question. Y'a-t-il un volontaire. Mais ce volontaire n'arrivera jamais.

Je garde la tête froide et cherche mon père des yeux je le vois enfin, me regardant fièrement sûr que je peux y arriver. Malheureusement contre cette carrière et les autres je ne ferai pas le poids. Je ne pleure pas et je ne pleurerai pas c'est une certitude. Je ne veux pas paraître faible aux yeux de Panem. L'hymne retentit et je sers la main de ma concurrente. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne brusquement la tête.

— Joyeux Hunger Games ! lance l'hôtesse. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Bon maintenant allons-y, dit-elle en nous pressant.

Des Pacificateurs nous emmènent dans l'hôtel de justice qui se trouve à quelques mètres. Annie n'a pas été choisie. Tant qu'à être aux Hunger Games, autant y être avec une inconnue. S'il le faut je la tuerais, au moins je n'éprouverais pas de remords. Bien sûr si je peux éviter de tuer, je le ferais mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix.

Dans ce jeu c'est la seule règle, si je dois l'appliquerai je le ferai. A partir de maintenant, je dois à tout prix attirer les sponsors. Une lueur d'espoir revient en moi quand je pense à cela mais elle s'éteint aussitôt lorsque que le Pacificateur referme derrière moi.

Les portes de la mort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je n'ai qu'une heure pour faire mes adieux à mes proches. Je compte profiter de chaque instant que je vais passer avec eux. Seulement deux personnes viennent me rendre visite : Annie et mon père. En attendant le premier arrivant, je contemple la pièce. Elle est d'une opulence inimaginable, velours, tapisseries et or un peu partout. Je n'avais jamais vu, une pièce aussi luxueuse auparavant. Mon père est le premier proche que je reçois. Mon père me prend dans ses bras et nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Je brise enfin le silence :

— Je vais faire de mon mieux je te le promets.

— Même si tu ne gagnes pas mon fils, je serais fier de la façon dont tu seras parti, la tête haute. J'ai toujours voulu te voir remporter les Hunger Games.

— Merci papa, mais avec tous ces carrières je ne sais pas si je rentrerais. Et toi comment vas-tu faire pour te nourrir, tu travaille à plein temps ?

— Je me débrouillerai Fin, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je serai là à ton retour.

Il ne semble pas comprendre que je n'ai aucune chance. Premièrement je n'ai que quatorze ans, deuxièmement je ne suis pas un carrière. Mais je vois quand même sur son visage une larme couler et je comprends qu'il n'est pas aussi sûr qu'il le laisse paraitre. Je vais quand même me battre, et surtout attirer le maximum de sponsors. Même si les carrières vont tous les avoir à leurs pieds. Nous continuons à parler pendant quelques minutes puis un Pacificateur vient le chercher et l'emmène hors de la pièce :

— Rentre mon fils, je t'en supplie. A bientôt, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me bâterai, pour lui. Puis Annie rentre en pleurs, court vers moi et me serre dans ses bras :

— Fin, essaye de gagner s'il te plaît. Tu peux le faire j'en suis persuadée, tu es fort Fin.

— Pas aussi fort que les carrières mais je te promets d'essayer.

— En rentrant je t'apprendrai à nager tu promets que tu essaieras ?

— Je te le promets, dit-elle en tremblotant

— Allez ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller Annie, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

— Tiens, j'allais oublier, reprit-elle plus sereine. Je t'ai fait un bracelet, j'anticipais ton possible départ. Tu peux garder un objet personnel dans l'arène tu le veux ?

— Bien sûr je le prends, je souffle.

Elle me l'accroche au poignet droit et je la reprends dans mes bras. Le Pacificateur entre et la retire de mes bras. Elle se débat, mais je lui fais signe que c'est fini, nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble plus longtemps. Je ferme la porte derrière eux puis la rouvre et crie à Annie que je l'aime. Elle sait que ce n'est pas de l'amour mais de l'amitié. Même si je me pose de plus en plus la question. Je ne plus me passer d'elle.

L'hôtesse entre avec l'autre tribut, nous sortons de l'hôtel et nous montons dans une voiture qui nous mènera à la gare où un train pour le Capitole nous y attend. L'hôtesse nous parle du luxe du train et des appartements qui nous attendent au Capitole. Elle nous dit que nous somme chanceux d'avoir Mags en tant que mentor. Tu parles ! Elle a au moins 70 ans, que va-t-elle nous apprendre ? Puis elle continue de plus belle sur les tendances du Capitole. Se rend-t-elle compte que l'autre tribut et moi sommes sur le chemin d'une mort certaine ? En plus, si les tendances aux Capitole son similaire à son look, je vais bien rigoler. Elle ressemble à une pomme avec ce déguisement absurde.

Nous arrivons enfin à la gare après trente minutes de route. Comme prévu des caméras nous scrute. Cela les amuse de voir les tributs paniqués, cependant je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Je prends mon air le plus hautain comme le fait très bien ma partenaire de district. Ce « spectacle » est, bien sûr, retransmis au Capitole. Je me vois sur l'écran géant, l'effet recherché marche à merveille, ils vont tous me prendre pour un carrière.

Je n'avais jamais vu de train auparavant, il est interdit de se rendre dans d'autres district. Comme le disait l'hôtesse, c'est très luxueux. Tous est en argent et, bien qu'il ne soit pas l'heure de manger, il y plein de petits gâteaux. Un muet me montre ma chambre. Elle est très simple, composée d'un grand lit, d'une commode et d'une salle de bain qui se trouve juste à côté. Je dispose même d'une fenêtre. Je décide de prendre une douche avant que le train démarre. Il y a au moins une centaine de bouton pour régler différentes choses : les parfums, les soins, la puissance du jet et la température. Je sors de la douche, enroule une serviette autour de moi et ouvre la commode. Je ne prends pas mes affaires de Moisson, car elles sont ordinaires. Je ne me fais jamais beau pour une telle occasion. Je pioche des affaires sans trop regarder et les enfilent.

Je me poste à la fenêtre pour contempler une dernière fois mon district. Le train démarre brusquement, il sort de la gare et je vois mon district défiler devant mes yeux. Pour rejoindre le Capitole je dois traverser toute la Sierra Nevada. Ce ne sera pas long, quelques heures sûrement, ça me laisse le temps de regarder le résumé de la Moisson, manger, dormir et essayer une alliance avec l'autre tribut ce qui va être complexe.

Je vais dans le wagon-cinéma et commence la rediffusion de la Moisson, puis je vois que nos mentors, l'hôtesse et l'autre tribut me rejoignent. Ca commence avec le district Un et Deux. Ce sont des carrières qui ont été moissonnés pour les deux districts, je vois l'autre tribut les regarder avec intérêt, c'est ses prochains alliés pour sûr. Puis viens notre district.

On voit l'autre tribut, Alexus, se porter volontaire. Je la vois faire un sourire en coin, elle est contente d'elle. Puis on me voit rêvassant, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, je monte sur la scène. Je parais dérouté, mais lorsque je monte sur l'estrade, je semble arrogant, pourtant je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pris cet air. C'est peut-être naturel après tout. Plus la Moisson avance plus Alexus note, je suppose que sa stratégie commence ici, évaluer ce que renvoient les tributs.

Ce sera presque impossible de m'allier avec le groupe des cinq, car ils ont tous trois ou quatre ans de plus que moi et ne me voudront pas. Sinon il me restera toujours les sponsors. En voyant les choisis des districts pauvres : le Dix, le Onze, le Douze je me trouve tout de suite plus chanceux. Ils sont maigres, mal nourris, par rapport à eux je suis robuste. Le Capitole les détestent, ils n'ont aucun traitement de faveur.

Mais comment Mags a-t-elle pu gagner ? Contre vingt-trois adolescents qui veulent survivre à tout prix, ou tuer pour le plaisir. Je vais me mettre à table à contrecœur, car voir ce qui m'attend m'a coupé l'appétit. Quand je repense à la carrière, elle doit être seule dans le wagon-cinéma pour préparer sa petite stratégie. C'est le moment ou jamais pour essayer de s'allier. J'entre dans le wagon-cinéma et je la vois regardant attentivement l'année précédente des Hunger Games, je n'en vois pas l'utilité, chaque année tout change. Je reste à l'entrée du wagon puis au bout de quelques minutes je m'assois à ses côtés. Elle me lance un regard noir puis se reconcentre sur les Jeux. Je prends mon air le plus charmeur, presque arrogant, et lui lance :

— Tu prépares déjà ta petite stratégie pour toi et tes alliés ?

— Oui et ? bougonne-t-elle

— Rien, ça me fais juste rire à quelle point tu es calculatrice, c'est tout.

— C'est comme ça ! Ca m'arrange bien d'un côté, de toute façon cette année un de nous sera vainqueurs pas quelqu'un qui viens ici par hasard et qui gagne par chance. Comme toi. Bon je travaille là si tu n'avais pas remarqué, tu peux ficher le camp ? dit-elle froidement

— Mmmh… Je suis bien ici, j'ai pas trop envie de partir. Sinon moi c'est Finnick et toi ? je demande, arrogant

— Alexus. C'est dingue comme tu m'exaspère avec ton arrogance.

— Pas de problème, j'arrête.

— Bon tu me laisses oui ou non ? J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, comme gagner, par exemple… murmure-t-elle.

— Bon je m'en vais mais avant je voudrais te faire une proposition, j'aimerai bien rejoindre votre groupe. Je manie bien certaines armes, comme les tridents. Je sais aussi faire des pièges aussi ! Je ne pense pas être à négliger. Alors ? je susurre.

— Attends ? Tu veux que je sois ton alliée ? Tu veux que fasse équipe avec un gamin de quatorze ans, c'est une blague c'est ça ? rit Alexus.

— Absolument pas, mais si t'accepte pas tu le regretteras… Tant pis.

— Oh oui ! Et tu crois nous être utile avec quoi déjà, un trident ? Il n'y en a jamais dans l'arène crétin et ne te prends pas pour un invincible, tu verras dans l'arène tu seras notre première victime ! On se fera un plaisir de te remettre les pieds sur terre. Oui c'est ça Finnick, le premier mort des soixante-cinquième Hunger Games. Comme c'est excitant !

— J'attends que ça ! je réplique en sortant du wagon.

Je fais comme si je m'en fichais mais je sais que tout est fini pour moi, je serais bel et bien le premier mort. J'aurais quand même essayé. C'est étrange comme elle est devenue brutale, peut-être qu'elle en a marre d'attendre, qu'elle veut tuer dès maintenant. C'est une carrière après tout. J'ai encore moins envie de manger après ça, mais je dois m'engraisser car dans l'arène je n'aurais rien.

Alexus n'a pas mangé à table, elle a dû commander un plat. A vrai dire je m'en fiche, maintenant je dois passer à ma deuxième stratégie : demander le maximum de conseils à Mags, attirer les sponsors à tout prix et faire cavalier seul, jusqu'à ma mort dans cette maudite arène. Je ne veux pas avoir d'allié à tuer, même si j'aurai intérêt avec la menace d'Alexus.

Le plat est délicieux, le décor est magnifique, mon seul problème c'est la destination. Qui voudrait partir vers une mort certaine ?

Les conseils que me donnent Mags s'avère simples, comme je l'avais prévu, mais essentiel : Ne faire confiance à personne, trouver une source d'eau et de nourriture ou plus important encore déguerpir loin de la corne d'abondance pour éviter le bain de sang. Je vais alors me coucher, rassasié et la tête pleine de conseils. Dans quelques heures nous arriverons au Capitole. Là-bas je trouverai surement mon équipe de préparation qui s'occupera de me rendre présentable pour la parade des tributs.

C'est un moment très important car les spectateurs, et surtout les sponsors, nous découvre pour la deuxième fois. Je dois absolument faire bonne impression. La parade consiste à nous présenter dans les tenue qui représentent le mieux nos districts, pour moi ce sera bien sûr en rapport avec la pêche. Nous ferons aussi le tour du Grand Cirque et traverserons la rue principale pour nous rendre en face du centre d'Entrainement, où nous trouverons nos appartements. Nous y vivrons jusqu'au début de ses maudits Jeux.

Comme je ne trouve pas le sommeil, je me rends dans le wagon-cinéma pour regarder une édition précédente des Hunger Games pour voir comment ça se déroule. À la différence de ce qu'ils nous passent au district, ici nous avons plus de détails et ce ne sont pas des résumés. Au bout d'une heure j'arrête cette torture, la plupart du temps je vois Caesar Flickerman et son acolyte Claudius Tempelsmith. Quand ces deux spécimens sont ensembles, ce n'est pas surmontable pour moi. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre, toujours avec leurs voix dans la tête. Je me glisse dans mon lit et m'endors quelques minutes plus tard.

Une heure avant l'arrivée au Capitole, l'hôtesse du nom de Becky (d'après Mags) vient me réveiller en me disant de me faire le plus beau possible et elle rajoute peu après que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Je vais donc prendre une douche et, en sortant, j'enfile les plus beaux vêtements que je trouve dans ma commode, une chemise verte d'eau (qui va parfaitement avec mes yeux) et un pantalon noir. Alexus, quant à elle, porte un chemisier en soie bleu glacé et un pantalon en coton évasé. Cela lui va merveilleusement bien, surtout car on ne distingue pas ses muscles ce qui la rends plus féminine. Becky me propose une énième fois de manger :

— Becky ! C'est très gentil de ta part mais je viens de manger il y a deux heures de cela, autrement dit je n'ai pas faim. Tu veux me gaver ou quoi ? je réponds, furibond.

— Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu ferais mieux de manger c'est tout. Et puis… commence-t-elle sévèrement.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Alexus la coupe.

— Moi, j'ai faim ! Amenez-moi un de ces idiots inutiles de Muet, qu'il me serve à manger.

— Ils viendront si tu l'ordonne. Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais l'un d'eux ! se défend l'hôtesse. Et toi, continue-t-elle à mon attention, avise-toi de me vouvoyer je ne suis pas ton amie !

— D'accord, je réponds sans conviction.

— Oh ! murmure Becky. On arrive au Capitole ! Regardez comme c'est magnifique.

— Oui, magnifique, bougonne Alexus la bouche pleine de nourriture qu'une Muette vient de lui apporter. De l'eau ! lui ordonne-t-elle

Pour ma part, je suis à la fenêtre pour découvrir le Capitole. C'est très futuriste et moderne. Je ne sais comment le décrire mais une chose est sûre, c'est magnifique. Puis je retourne m'assoir en attendant notre arrivée à la gare, on va enfin pouvoir sortir de cet endroit étouffant. Eux, ils ont fait un arrêt, mais j'étais en train de dormir, forcément.

Lorsque que nous sortons du train, des milliers de gens, paparazzis mêlés aux simples spectateurs, nous acclament. Je ne leurs accordent aucun regards, ils aiment ça. Nous sommes, je le pense, dans les premiers tributs a être arrivés car notre district est assez près du Capitole comparé à d'autre. Voilà pourquoi les habitants du Capitole sont en folie, en plus ils savent qu'il y a une carrière au district Quatre et comme les carrières sont leurs chouchous, ils se précipitent vers nous.

Nous entrons dans le centre de Transformation. J'y découvre des engins étranges, ainsi que mon équipe de préparation : deux garçons, Peyton et Rohan et une fille, Oprah. Peyton est petit et a le dessus de ses cheveux vert sapin, ainsi qu'un maquillage et un accoutrement ridicule. Des hommes maquillés ? Rohan, lui est plus grand, il a fait de la chirurgie esthétique, seul sont visage indique qu'il vient du Capitole. Quant à elle Oprah, a de longs cheveux roses fluo et des habits de la même couleur.

Comme ils sont ridicules ! Et les autres habitants le sont tout aussi, si ce n'est pire. Couleurs improbables, habits très originaux et teintes de peau sortant de la normale, il n'y a pas à dire ici c'est le summum de l'excentricité. Je sais que je m'entendrai pas avec eux, trop bizarre et trop, comment dire, commères. Mais ils s'occupent bien de moi, c'est le principal.

J'enfile une blouse qu'ils me donnent. Ils s'activent, me coupent les cheveux, m'épile, me lave et me coiffe. Quand leur travail est enfin terminé, il m'emmène voir ma styliste du nom d'Asheleigh. Elle m'explique comment je serai habillé, j'aurai un short long blanc et je serais torse nu, plutôt à mon avantage. J'aurais un trident tandis qu'Alexus aura un filet, cela rappellera notre district.

Je n'arête pas de penser à Alexus, elle est tellement odieuse, arrogante, méchante et brutale. Le profil exact d'une carrière. Quand je pense que c'est ma partenaire de district… Au moins si je dois la tuer, je n'aurais aucun remords, même si elle me tuera surement avant. J'enfile les vêtements que me tend Ashleigh. Cette tenue me met en valeur. J'espère que le public n'aura d'yeux que pour moi et pas pour Alexus. Je prie pour que mon père, Annie et mon district, soient fiers de moi.

— Je trouve le costume beau, merci Ashleigh.

— De rien ! répond-t-elle.

Elle est un peu froide mais je la comprends, elle ne veut pas lier une amitié avec quelqu'un qu'elle verra mourir et qui vient d'un des douze districts en plus. Elle me donne mon trident et m'emmène là où les chars nous attendent, une sorte de coulisse. Je souris en voyant les costumes de certains tributs, ils ne sont pas gâtés. Mon sourire disparait lorsque que je me retourne et découvre les cinq carrières qui me toisent durement. Je fais volte-face mais cela ne change rien, je sens encore leurs regards peser sur moi. Alexus ne mentait pas, je suis bel et bien leurs proie numéro une.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Leurs regards m'ont refroidi, mais je ne dois pas baisser les bras. Je passe à la « phase 1 » de ma stratégie : conquérir les sponsors. Comme nous sommes les quatrièmes à partir. Les chevaux avance tout seul, tant mieux, je ne sais pas les contrôler.

Quand je monte sur mon char je me sens à l'aise et très sûr de moi. Je ne suis pas moins intéressant qu'un autre après tout. Mais quand Alexus monte et me lance un regard noir, je redeviens tout de suite moins confiant, sa tenue la met en valeur elle aussi, elle porte des sous-vêtements et seulement un filet pour la couvrir. Mais je ne lui montre pas, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir, je veux qu'elle regrette de m'avoir rejeté, je lui lance donc froidement :

— Tu sais, toi et tes petits amis vous ne me faites pas peur.

— Oh, on te fait pas peur, tu feras moins le malin je pense quand nous serons dans l'arène n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris, et je me force à l'ignorer même si je lui aurai bien craché une réplique cinglante à la figure. Le premier char part enfin, j'y vois un avantage : au moins ça lui clouera le bec à cette petite prétentieuse. Elle sera tellement concentrée à séduire ses sponsors, qu'elle ne m'adressera pas un mot. C'est tout à mon avantage. Je vois déjà les carrières du Un et du Deux se donner des airs de gagnant. Juste pour ça, j'espère que cette année, le vainqueur ne sera pas carrière. Pour que les prochains perdent un peu d'assurance.

Notre tour vient enfin. Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et les chevaux nous emmènent dans la Rue Principale. Je vois les tribunes tout autour de la Rue Principale et du Grand Cirque. Elles sont pleines à craquer, je ne sais combien de milliers de personnes se trouvent dans ces tribunes. Parmi eux, les sponsors. Je me dois de les séduire. Mais comment ? En paraissant menaçant ou en paraissant beau et souriant ? N'arrivant pas à choisir, je fais donc la première chose qui me passe par la tête. C'est-à-dire, sourire en paraissant naturel et faire des saluts, et des regards charmeurs aux femmes.

Comme je suis grand et assez robuste elles doivent croire que j'ai quinze ou seize ans, ce qui les intéresse d'autant plus. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule aux yeux des autres participants. Au niveau du virage du Grand Cirque j'essaye quand même de rester un minimum mystérieux et sûr de moi. Je ne peux pas savoir si cet effet fonctionne je le découvrirai seulement à la rediffusion de la parade, s'il y en a une.

J'espère que mon petit numéro intéresse les sponsors. J'espère tout autant que Mags va négocier avec quelques uns d'entre eux, elle sait à quel point j'en ai besoin. Les gens nous acclament, ils veulent nous voir nous entretuer dans l'arène, c'est ce que ça veux dire.

Après avoir fait le tour du Grand Cirque les chars s'arrêtent enfin. Le président Snow, petit, trapu avec ses lèvres charnues, son visage tiré par la chirurgie esthétique et ses cheveux blanc nous accueille de son balcon. Derrière lui, se trouve le drapeau de Panem. Il dit alors :

— Bienvenue aux tributs des 65ème Hunger Games ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! A présent entrez, cher tributs, vers vos appartements et par conséquent le centre d'Entrainement.

L'hymne de Panem retentit, puis les chars redémarrent. Nous traversons le Grand Cirque et nous nous retrouvons dans le hall où nous attendent stylistes, mentors et hôtesse. Je vois Becky, Mags, Ashleigh et Lysander le styliste d'Alexus se précipiter vers nous.

— Vous avez été géniaux commence Mags, les mentors du Un et Deux me propose déjà l'alliance avec leurs tributs annonce-t-elle à Alexus. Quant à toi Finnick j'ai trouvé quelques sponsors qui semblent intéressés mais tu vas devoir récolter une bonne note pour les convaincre car ils sont encore un peu réticents.

Je suis content même si je dois à tout prix impressionner les Juges pour obtenir une bonne note et ensuite des sponsors. Je n'ai même pas le temps de remercier Mags que Becky annonce alors :

— Tout ça est bien joli, mais nous avons un tas de choses à faire, visiter nos appartements, dîner et dormir. Je vous rappelle que l'entrainement commence à dix heures demain, pépie-t-elle

Nous prenons l'ascenseur pour nous rendre au quatrième étage. Chaque district se voit attribuer un étage pour ses deux tributs et son équipe, comme nous sommes du district Quatre nous avons le quatrième étage. Quand je sors de l'ascenseur je découvre mes appartements, je suis impressionné par la modernité c'est époustouflant mais aussi très étrange. Des grandes baies vitrées, des canapés en cuir, un écran plat et des couleurs osées…. Le luxe façon Capitole seulement.

— C'est magnifique ! Vous êtes chanceux d'avoir d'aussi beaux appartements certains en on des encore moins luxueux annonce Becky.

Je suis Becky qui m'emmène dans ma chambre. Ma chambre est assez simple, elle est grande et vide. Elle contient seulement quelques meubles, un lit et une commode remplie de beaux vêtements en tout genre. Du plus simple au plus excentrique. Sur les murs, la mer de mon district, peinte, c'est pour nous rendre nostalgique ou peut-être pour qu'on se sente plus chez nous.

Je trouve cet endroit vide, dire que des tributs morts ont déjà « vécu » dans cette chambre me donne la chair de poule. Je dispose aussi d'une salle de bain similaire à celle du train. C'est vide certes mais en même temps j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. J'ai aussi une grande baie vitrée qui se trouve en face de la salle de bain avec vue sur le Capitole, c'est beau mais j'aurais préféré voir une _vraie _mer s'agiter devant moi. La mer de mon district. Me retrouver sur la plage avec Annie tout les soirs, aller pêcher, rentrer et impressionner mon père tant qu'à mes progrès. Tout cela me manque au plus haut point.

Je décide de prendre une douche pour enlever mon maquillage, c'est-à-dire deux petits poissons aux coins des yeux, ça me permettra aussi de me détendre et d'évacuer les émotions liées à tous ces évènements. Cela me permettra peut-être de trouver une excuse débile, comme « Je me suis mis du savon dans les yeux », pour empêcher les autres de croire que j'ai pleuré. Même si je suis toujours un enfant, je me considère déjà homme et un homme ne pleure pas.

J'allume l'eau et vais sous la douche, je pense soudainement à Annie et père j'espère que tout va bien au district Quatre et qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour moi. Je regarde par terre et découvre une marre bleu, ils ont vraiment mis la dose niveau maquillage ! Cela me fais sourire mais mon sourire disparait, bientôt je rejoindrais mère laissant père seul. C'est ce qui m'achève, laisser père seul.

En sortant de la douche, je sens une larme chaude couler sur ma joue, je m'approche du miroir et je la vois couler jusqu'à mon menton et enfin tomber sur le sol. C'est la première fois que je pleure depuis la mort de mère. En m'approchant encore plus, je découvre un reste de maquillage bleu au coin de l'œil gauche, je prends donc un coton qui se trouvait là et l'enlève. Je m'habille et me rends dans la salle à manger. Je vois que toute mon équipe m'attend. Elle se tourne vers moi lorsque je me racle la gorge :

— Je suis le dernier arrivé, vous m'attendiez ?

— Bien sûr, idiot cela fait dix minutes que ça devrait commencer, marmonne Alexus

— C'est pas grave Finnick, viens t'asseoir, ajoute Mags

-Servez vous ! Il y a de quoi tous vous satisfaire ici, dit joyeusement Becky.

En me servant à manger, je sens quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi et me demander :

— Ça ne va pas Finnick ? Tu as pleuré ?

Je devine que c'est Mags, je ne tente donc pas de mouvement de recul, je réponds :

— Non ça ne va pas très fort, oui j'ai pleuré dis-je à contrecœur.

Nous n'avons visiblement pas parlé assez bas car Alexus me regarde en souriant :

— Ça ne va pas, ta famille te manque ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi ou tu as peur de nous ? demande-elle sur un ton ridicule

— Oh, oui j'ai très peur de toi, dis-je hors de moi tiens regarde, je m'approche d'elle et lui donne une claque sur la joue. Un conseil, la prochaine fois, fais attention à ce que tu dis, j'ajoute en riant.

Je me lève et je pars sur un canapé en emportant avec moi mon dîner. Je lui lance un dernier petit sourire provocateur, en regardant sa joue rouge. Je m'assois sur le canapé et je jette un coup d'œil à cette horrible fille. Sa bouche est grande ouverte comme si elle n'avait pas encore compris ce qui ce venait de se passer, son visage rouge de colère et ses yeux demandent vengeance. Elle se lève brusquement et se dirige vers moi, mais son styliste et son mentor la retienne d'une main de fer :

— Laissez-moi ! hurle-t-elle. Je veux régler son compte à se pauvre petit prétentieux pour m'avoir humiliée devant tout le monde. Comment ose-t-il s'en prendre à un tribut de carrière ? Il m'en veut de l'avoir remis à sa place c'est ça ? crie-t-elle comme une folle

C'en est trop pour moi je me lève et je me rapproche d'elle nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et tes amis, je suis très bien à ma place dis-je retenant ma colère grandissante.

— Tu vas mourir Finnick et tu le mérites, rit-elle.

Avant que je ne réagisse ma styliste et Becky me retiennent, elle ajoute :

— Mais ça ne va pas vous deux, je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose, quelle honte ! Pas de bagarre ici ! L'arène est faite pour ça, en attendant ici c'est un havre de paix compris ?

— Oui bougonna Alexus

— Et toi Finnick ?

— Oui, répondis-je en rigolant au souvenir de la tête d'Alexus.

Je demande à Ashleigh et Becky de me lâcher, elle ne me tenait pas très bien j'aurais pu à tout moment partir, mais je ne préférais pas. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé et finis mon repas. Je demande un autre plat, pour attendre les autres, pour la rediffusion de la parade. Je veux voir si mon air mystérieux a fonctionné.

Ils arrivent enfin et Alexus s'installe dans le canapé opposé de façon à me regarder bien droit dans les yeux, je soutiens son regard puis je finis par détourner les yeux vers l'écran qui s'allume. Elle rigole, puis se tourne vers l'écran. La parade s'ouvre avec un discours de Caesar Flickermann qui explique le système de la parade.

Nous voyons enfin arriver les tributs du Un, du Deux, du Trois puis enfin nous, mon air charmeur a très bien marché, ensuite nous voyons les tributs des autres districts complètement paniqués, sauf un du Six qui à l'air très sûr de lui. Je veux qu'il gagne. Je me re-concentre ensuite sur moi pour voir si mon effet sûr de moi et arrogant a fonctionné.

Malheureusement c'est un échec, je ne souris plus et je regarde droit devant moi, mais on a l'impression que je suis perdu et que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Peut-être suis-je trop jeune et pas assez robuste pour faire ce genre de chose. Après notre passage je ne vois plus l'intérêt de rester, je me rends donc dans ma chambre. Je m'installe dans mon lit et je m'endors.

Je suis à l'entrainement, je vois les carrières me fixer en riant. Je les regarde, à chaque exercice de combat qu'ils font sans exception, ils visent au bon endroit. A chaque fois. L'un d'eux vient me voir et me dit :

— Tu vois ce qu'il fait avec les mannequins là-bas, et bah ce sera avec toi qu'il fera ça dans quelques jours.

Je tremble jusqu'aux os, ce qui me vaux encore une fois une vague de moqueries. Puis le décor change, je suis dans l'arène. Je les vois autour de la Corne d'abondance compter le nombre de meurtres commis puis rigoler. Je me trouve dans une sorte de jungle effrayante, tout à coup j'entends un cri, je sursaute ce qui fait bouger les feuilles de ma cachette. Un carrière se précipite sur moi et je lui cris :

— Tu vois je ne suis pas le premier mort, vous avez échoué !

Puis je sens une douleur au niveau du bras droit, comme si… comme si on me griffait.

Je me réveille en sursaut et découvre Becky, affolée qui me plante ses longs ongles dans la peau et me secoue le bras :

— Finnick, Finnick réveille-toi allez il est presque dix heures tu es en retard ! Allez debout !

— Oui, oui je me lève dis-je d'une voix pâteuse. Tu peux enlever tes ongles de mon bras s'il te plait ?

— Oh oui, désolée et pourquoi as-tu crié ? Tu as réveillé tout le Capitole, plaisante-t-elle

— Un cauchemar. Je vais me préparer tu peux sortir ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Quand elle sort enfin, je m'active. Je demande un petit déjeuner à une Muette qui passait par là, puis enfile mes affaires pour l'entrainement. Quand la Muette revient avec le plateau, je lui arrache des mains et mange en vitesse. Je glisse un « désolé » à son attention, la bouche pleine de gâteaux. Je me précipite alors hors de ma chambre et me rends dans l'ascenseur, où se trouve déjà Alexus qui m'attend. Becky nous rejoint pour nous indiquer le chemin du centre d'Entrainement. Sur le chemin je me rappelle les deux stratégies que m'as proposé Mags : la première est de cacher ses avantages pour impressionner les Juges lors de l'évaluation ou alors montrer au grand jour ses talents et préparer quelque chose d'exceptionnel aux évaluations pour qu'ils soient bluffés. Je vais prendre la seconde. Ils vont juger aussi sur le travail fourni tout au long des trois jours d'entrainement.

Arrivé à destination Becky nous laisse. Alexus et moi portons la même tenue combinaison bleue avec un petit carré de tissus dans le dos avec écrit « 4 » en turquoise. En entrant dans le centre d'Entrainement je découvre que tous les tributs ont la même combinaison tant mieux, je ne veux pas qu'Alexus et moi soyons pris pour des « jumeaux ». Le centre d'Entrainement me fait penser au gymnase de l'école : quatre murs gris, grand, ce qu'il y a de différent c'est les armes et les Juges qui se trouvent sur un balcon à quelques mètres de nous. Comme ce doit être ennuyeux de regarder des tributs s'entrainer toute la journée. Je m'approche des armes je commence à jouer avec quand quelqu'un vient me souffler à l'oreille d'un ton moqueur :

— Fais attention, tu pourrais te blesser ça serai dommage non, à quelques jours des Jeux ?

Je me retourne et découvre mon interlocuteur c'est le carrière du district Deux, je ne suis pas étonné. Je hausse les sourcils et je lui réponds, tout sourire :

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi de toute façon, blessé ou non tu me tueras n'est-ce pas, enfin si tu en as le courage.

— Tu te crées une carapace pour paraître insensible à ce qu'on te dit, mais au fonds tu nous crains hein ?

— Tu devrais demander à Alexus, si je vous crains tant que ça je pense qu'elle t'expliquera tout les détails de la claque d'hier, j'ajoute.

Je repose l'arme et je m'éloigne de lui et ignore sa réplique. Décidemment les carrières sont tous aussi prétentieux les uns que les autres. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de penser que je dois leur faire le même effet. Malgré qu'ils n'aient absolument pas peur de moi. J'entends alors l'appel d'une femme se trouvant juste devant la tribune des Juges, qui nous regardent avec intérêt.

— Je m'appelle Atala, je suis chargée de vous initier. Tout d'abord ne vous battez pas entre vous, je regarde Alexus et affiche un petit sourire, vous aurez tout le temps d'en l'arène dit-elle en souriant, ensuite ne négligeais pas les ateliers de survie c'est aussi important que le combat. Bien, allez-y !

Je décide de consacrer cette matinée à la survie. Je me dirige donc vers l'atelier des nœuds, comme je viens du Quatre et que pour mon filets les nœuds sont indispensables je pense que je vais plutôt bien m'en sortir.

Au bout de dix minutes, je finis tous les nœuds des plus simples aux plus hostiles. Je me rends donc à l'atelier voisin, celui des collets pour m'expérimenter. S'il n'y a pas de lac ou de rivière je dois savoir attraper des animaux hors de l'eau. L'instructeur paraît satisfait de mon travail. Je me lance donc à la réalisation d'un feu sans allumettes ni choses de ce genre. J'ai beaucoup de mal à cet atelier, je ne peux pas tout réussir, mais avec les conseils de l'instructeur j'arrive à avoir un feu à peu près correct.

Vient l'heure de manger, comme ça va vite ! Je me rends à la cafétéria et demande aux tributs du Huit, du Cinq et du Six si je peux me joindre à eux. Ils acceptent, comme nous sommes des tributs sans alliances, nous n'avons pas l'utilité de nous parler. C'est juste pour éviter de se retrouver seul.

Nous n'échangeons pas un mot du repas. Je repère les cinq carrières à l'autre bout de la cafétéria qui rigolent. Puis le tribut du Deux, Lassa, me regarde avec insistance, mais il se détourne et pose une question à Alexus. Je pense qu'il vient d'aborder le sujet sensible de la claque, il a dû y repenser en me voyant. Je vois Alexus devenir rouge puis me fixer, furibonde. Je détourne la tête et n'affiche pas mon habituel sourire, j'estime que j'en ai fait déjà bien assez pour la pousser à bout. Le repas se termine et nous retournons tous à l'entrainement.

Comme j'ai passé la matinée à la survie, je vais donc passé l'après-midi au combat. Je prends un arc, cela s'avère être une catastrophe je ne sais pas du tout m'en servir bien que l'instructeur me répète comment faire. Je finis par reposer l'arc. Je tombe sur une autre arme, qui attire mon intention, l'épieu il ressemble beaucoup au trident je devrais pouvoir le manier assez bien.

Je me suis beaucoup entraîné avec le trident de mon père je sais maintenant le manier à la perfection. Je prends donc l'épieu, je baisse le bras sous le poids de l'arme je croyais que c'était bien moins lourd, je décide d'en chercher un autre plus léger. Je les essaye tous et je trouve enfin le bon, il est léger il sera plus facile à lancer pour un début. Je commence l'entrainement avec la cible à cinq mètres, je l'envoie dans la jambe de la cible, au fil du temps j'arrive enfin à atteindre les endroits vitaux.

Comme je considère que je me suis déjà bien entraîné avec l'épieu, je change d'atelier et me rends au combat au corps à corps. Devant moi se trouve le tribut du Douze, je dois dire qu'il m'impressionne, il se débrouille assez bien face à l'instructeur. Pourtant il vient d'un district périphérique, haïs par le Capitole, il n'a donc pas d'école pour devenir carrière, je ne sais pas d'où il tient ça. Vient mon tour, l'instructeur m'apprend les bases et j'essaye de faire au mieux, il faut avouer que ce n'est pas un domaine dans lequel j'excelle mais je m'en sors assez bien. J'entends alors l'appel d'Atala qui a repris sa place originelle. Elle annonce que nous nous sommes bien donnés et que c'est la fin de cette journée d'entraînement.

Je n'attends même pas Alexus, je vais dans l'ascenseur puis monte à mon étage. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin je me rends dans ma chambre et ferme la porte. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, puis demande un repas à un Muet. Elle m'apporte un plateau garni, avec toute sorte de nourriture. Je mange à ma faim, puis je prends une chaise et je m'assois devant ma baie vitrée. Les gens du Capitole font la fête, ils sont pressés que les Jeux commencent. On frappe alors à ma porte, je pars ouvrir, c'est Mags. Elle prend une chaise et s'assois juste à côté de moi :

— Alors ta journée ? Tu as trouvé une arme qui te correspond ?

— J'adore faire les nœuds et les collets, c'est si simple pour moi. Et je m'en sors plutôt bien avec un épieu, comme ça ressemble au trident, je me défends bien. Mais, il y a quand même des petits bémols que je n'ai pas avec un trident, si seulement il y en avait je soupire.

— Oui, je vois en tant qu'habitants du district Quatre, tu te défends bien avec tout ce qui touche à la pêche. C'est déjà un bon début. Malheureusement, le trident n'est pas une arme présente dans ces Jeux.

— Pourtant avec ça je leur aurait mis l'ultime leçon à ces carrières…. dis-je

— Tu parles de Lassa, Eloyce, Hilda, Cliff et Alexus ?

— Si ce sont les carrières du Un et Deux alors oui.

— Oui, Cliff est le tribut masculin du Un et Hilda le tribut féminin, et Lassa…

— Le tribut masculin du Deux et Eloyce le tribut féminin, oui c'est d'eux dont je parle, je la coupe.

— Que t'ont-ils fait ? dit-elle en contemplant le Capitole

— Ils me disent que je serai une de leur première victime dans l'arène, je réponds sombrement.

— Ne les écoutent pas, c'est faux, ils s'occuperont d'abord de celui qui a eu la meilleure note aux évaluations après eux.

— Je m'en doutais, et puis qu'est ce que ça leur apporte de me tuer en premier, je ne suis pas un grand rival.

— Ils veulent simplement montrer au peuple de Panem que ce sont des tueurs, ils tueront par plaisir, ce sont des carrières.

— Ils me font peur, je l'avoue mais je ne les laisse pas le percevoir, je veux qu'ils regrettent de ne pas m'avoir accepté dans leur groupe.

— Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, ne te sous-estime pas petit, tu as des capacités, tu as tes chances. Aie confiance en toi , dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

— Merci, mais comment avez-vous fait pour gagner ?

Je la vois froncer les sourcils et fixer le paysage et je comprends que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question.

— Si jamais tu reviens de l'arène, tu comprendras pourquoi je ne veux pas t'en parler, quand tu ressors de cet endroit tes actes, te suivent toute ta vie et tu vis dans le regret. Ces Jeux te ruinent, soupire-t-elle

Elle se lève et prends sa chaise. Elle la remet à sa place et sort de la pièce à pas léger. Pour ma part je reste à la fenêtre, et entends encore sa phrase « Ces Jeux te ruinent » résonner dans ma tête. Je dois penser à autre chose et avoir confiance en moi si je veux revenir dans mon district, mais après réflexion je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'y revenir. Je ne veux pas vivre dans le regret, comme Mags, et être hanté par ces Jeux. Mais je veux retrouver Annie et père. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, je suis déjà hanté. Je me glisse dans mon lit. Cette nuit là je dors d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin je me lève, je suis de bonne humeur, je compte bien ridiculiser les carrières. Cette fois je suis prêt à temps, je me rends dans l'ascenseur. Sur le chemin pour le centre d'Entrainement Alexus et moi n'échangeons pas un mot. En arrivant au centre d'Entrainement je me dirige tout de suite vers les armes. Je prends l'épieu, le plus léger et je le fais tourner plusieurs fois dans mes mains. Je fais volte-face et je vois les carrières me regarder fixement en rigolant. Je demande à l'instructeur si je peux m'entraîner directement au lancer. Il hoche la tête. Bien, il est temps de leur donner une leçon, je m'entraîne un peu avant puis je choisis la cible à dix mètres, je le lance droit dans le cœur de la cible. Je vais maintenant à la cible à vingt-cinq mètres dans le cœur encore. Je sais qu'ils sont suspendus à mes lèvres, c'est excitant, je fais encore quelques lancers puis je me retourne vers eux. Leurs petit rictus narquois sur leurs visages a laissé place à la méfiance.


End file.
